


Roo's Foray into Inktober

by hikaru9



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angst, Art Collection, Fanart, Fluff, Harry Potter Crossover - Freeform, Ineffable Inktober, Inktober, Inktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Snake!Crowley - Freeform, angel!Crowley, demon!azirapahle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-07 07:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaru9/pseuds/hikaru9
Summary: A collection of the images I drew for Inktober 2019 using the Ineffable Inktober Prompt list created by @theladyflamee (tumblr) and @renblakely (instagram). All of them have been rescanned in a higher quality, and a few reworked (details, or colored added).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 121





	1. The Ritz

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 1:** The Ritz


	2. Eden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 2:** Eden


	3. Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter doesn't like Aziraphale, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 3:** Crossover

Harry was immediately suspicious of a professor carting around a pet snake around his shoulders. Clearly he was working for the Death Eaters, wasn't he? Not to mention the odd things it would hiss when Professor Fell would walk by Harry. "Crepes and the Bastille?" What was that about? And Professor Fell would just laugh and stroke the snake's snout and tell him, "Hush now dear, I'm teaching!" And who named their snake 'Crowley?'

Ron could have swore he heard whispers of "demon" associated with Professor Fell, so clearly the snake was a demon, or Fell was! Also, why would a snake wear sunglasses?

Hermione thought Professor Fell was a lovely and knowledgeable teacher. Of course he knew about demons, defending against them was his specialty after all! Really, Ron and Harry were just being ridiculous about the whole thing! Not every Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a Voldemort plant. Besides.... his collection of magical and non magical books was to die for! And he was letting her read some! Supervised of course, but well, it was better than nothing. He had some many 1st editions, many signed too. 


	4. Reverse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reversed!Omens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 4:** Reversed


	5. Alpha Centauri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 5:** Alpha Centauri

"Crowley.."

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad you didn't go to Alpha Centauri."


	6. Crepes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 6:** Crepes

They weren't as good as the ones you would get in France, but for being a little stall in America of all places, the crepes were quite enjoyable.


	7. Mesopotamia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 8:** Mesopotamia

Aziraphale was secretly amused by how the human children would flock to Crowley like lost sheep.


	8. Ice Cream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 8:** Ice Cream


	9. BookShop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 9:** The Bookshop


	10. Bodyswap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 10:** Bodyswap


	11. Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 11:** Paris


	12. Crowley's Flat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 12:** Crowley's Flat


	13. Godfathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 13:** Godfathers


	14. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 14:** Miracle

Aziraphale felt the rest of the world fade into nothing but himself and Crowley, standing in from of him with a small smile meant just for him. The heat of Crowley's fingertips as he passed the satchel over was electric; had the demon always run so hot? The warm from the touch blossomed outward from Aziraphale's own chest accompanied by a ringing in his ears that was surely a result of the sound from the explosion a few minutes prior. He looked down at the satchel in his hands, then back up as Crowley's soft voice offered, "Lift Home?"

Oh. _Oh._

This is love, isn't it?


	15. Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 15:** Rome

Aziraphale didn't know what had caused Crowley to be upset earlier in the _taberna_, but the anger he carried seemed to melt away as they walked the streets of Rome together, taking in the rich sights and smells of the evening. It seemed that asking him to an outing was just what the doctor ordered. The angel smiled at his companion and made a note to invite him out again in the future.


	16. First Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: Shirtless kissing, but nothing graphic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 16:** First Times (kisses)


	17. Church

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 17:** Church

This is a scene from the excellent fic [Strangers in Paradise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379514/chapters/48333148) by [HolyCatsAndRabbits.](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyCatsAndRabbits/pseuds/HolyCatsAndRabbits) Please go check it out!


	18. You Go Too Fast for Me, Crowley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 18:** You Go Too Fast For Me

Aziraphale stood below the garish neon signs, trying to hold back his tears as he watched the Bentley pull away. He sent up a prayer to keep Crowley safe, and to keep watch over him, lest he do something foolish with gift Aziraphale had reluctantly bestowed. He turned to walk back into his shop, the buzzing lights flickering as he passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this didn't turn out at all how I wanted, but I don't know how to fix it without just redrawing it completely, so here it stands.


	19. Regency

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 19:** Regency


	20. Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 20:** Apocalypse


	21. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 21:** Dancing


	22. Golgotha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 22:** Golgotha

There was so much more that Crowley wasn't saying as they watched a good man be raised up literally, and Aziraphale privately hoped metaphorically as well. Heaven truly only told him what he needed to know to carry out his duties on Earth, and he did his best to never question, nor put forth his own opinion. Crowley was the one that questioned and railed against Heaven and God. Sometimes Aziraphale felt she did it for them both. 

Now it was time for Aziraphale to be solid and steady for them both, to take Crowley's grief and shoulder the burden of it for her. It was his debt to be paid, and he did so gladly for Crowley.


	23. Shakespeare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 23:** Shakespeare

Crowley never forgave Bill for turning his drunken ramblings into a play about two teenagers who kill themselves over lust and the foolish feud between their families. 

Aziraphale had taken Crowley to see the premier of the play and found it desperately romantic. 

Figures.


	24. St. James Park

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 24:** St. James Park


	25. Fantasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 25:** Fantasy

This is an imagining of Aziraphale and Crowley's characters from the fictional show _Warlock_ within the excellent fic Slow Show by Mia-Ugly. Please give it a read!


	26. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 26:** Confession


	27. Wings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 27:** Wings


	28. Rings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 28:** Rings


	29. Bentley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 29:** The Bentley


	30. Drinks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 30:** Drinks

It may have taken an aborted Apocalypse for the time to be right, but Aziraphale and Crowley were finally able to have that promised picnic.


	31. Costumes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts from [ Ineffable Inktober List ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/post/187540210491/inktober-is-just-around-the-corner-and-in-the) from [ @theladyflamee ](https://theladyflamee.tumblr.com/) and [ @renblakely ](https://www.instagram.com/renblakely/).

**Day 31:** Any Thing You'd Like! 


End file.
